1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a production apparatus for producing a mechanical component or an electronic component and the like by performing predetermined processes (pre-inspection, press-fit, transfer, caulking, determination on acceptability, sorting and the like, for example) in a plurality of processing areas arranged around a rotational table, and particularly to a production apparatus for producing a component assembly by assembling a subsidiary component to a main component using a jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional production apparatus, an assembling apparatus for a strut assembly that is provided with a plurality of work areas (first stage, second stage, third stage, fourth stage) arranged in a ring formation, a rotational table rotated by steps of a predetermined angle and positioned at a position corresponding to each work area, and a plurality of jigs (work holding fixtures) fixed on the rotational table so as to correspond to the respective work areas. In this apparatus, an operator sets a main component (wheel strut) and a subsidiary component (coil spring) on a jig in the first stage and then, the rotational table is rotated by a predetermined angle to move to the second stage, where predetermined processes (a process to withdraw a rod of the strut and a process to assemble an upper seat on an upper part of the rod) are automatically performed, and then, the rotational table is rotated by a predetermined angle to move to the third stage, where predetermined processes (an assembling process of an insulator, a nut fastening process) are performed, and then, the rotational table is rotated by a predetermined angle to move to the fourth stage, where a predetermined process (a taking-out process from the jig) is performed and therefore, a component assembly is obtained, and the rotational table is rotated by a predetermined angle to return to the first stage.
However, in this apparatus, since the process in each work area is performed on the rotational table, if a process to apply a load (pressurization, press-fit or the like) is performed, the rotational table needs to be formed robust so that the load can be endured, which leads to an increase of a size or a cost.
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-170129